


Exilados da Galáxia - The Force, The Resistence

by CondessaCampos26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, GingerRose GingerFlower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondessaCampos26/pseuds/CondessaCampos26
Summary: Sinopse: Como chega a ser tamanha contradição, exilados de uma galáxia... Há como existir isto? O motivo? Talvez, ele era um general das forças militares a mando da Primeira Ordem e, assumiu o comando da StarKiller base com aval de Snoke, o líder supremo. Já ela, uma trabalhadora de manutenção a mando da resistência através de um gancho da irmã, artilheira da resistência. Diante disto, justifica o fato, “exilados”? Seriam traumas passados e/ou entraves de outrem a causa deste “exílio”? Um detalhe importante, a força e a resistência de ambos deram-se ao amor entre eles através do ato de rendição e servidão, ao único lado que se pode existir, o da resistência. Portanto, não mais exilados? Será?.Há muito tempo em uma galáxia muito, muito distante...
Relationships: domhnall gleeson and kelly marie train
Comments: 1





	1. General Hux.

Seu nome era Armitage Hux, um homem branco, dos olhos verdes, dos cabelos avermelhados e de 1,85m de altura. Nasceu no planeta Arkamis durante a batalha de Yavin e é filho do cruel, narcisista e general, Brendol Hux com uma mulher da cozinha. Hux fora criado com o pai, sua mãe desaparecera misteriosamente após seu nascimento, algo que, machucara ainda mais Hux, além das pesadas mãos nada educativas do pai.   
Brendol Hux nunca deu importância aos sentimentos de seu filho, os de querer buscar/encontrar sua mãe e não ser obrigado a idolatrar o lado sombrio da força numa doutrinação doentia de seu pai. Em uma briga dos dois, Hux grita chorando: - Por que eu tenho que servir, idolatrar e obedecer a Primeira Ordem, pai? E o pai dele replica com o cinto em mãos prestes a bater em Hux caso não se calasse e o obedecesse: - Porque se eu sou um general, você terá que honrar para comigo, oras! Filho de peixe, peixinho é e ponto final, engole o choro moleque ou quer apanhar? Eu criei um homem e não um chorão e você não tem escolha, meu legado será seu!!! Porém isto era desculpa de Brendol pelo fato de que, Snoke o líder supremo já estava ciente da existência de Armitage Hux e estava super interessado no garoto para compor a patente de General assim como seu pai, portanto intimidou ainda mais o narcisismo de Brendol Hux e insultando Armitage Hux de filho ilegítimo, bastardo e sem potencial, uma vez que, houve adultério por parte de Brendol a sua esposa Maratelle.  
Era de cortar o coração de qualquer um ao ver Armitage Hux chorando baixinho em seu quarto antes de dormir e depois de uma rotina bruta e intensa de treinamentos, ele clamava pela mãe suplicando ao universo para que o resgatasse, pois a força era conhecida por ele e acreditava com todo seu coração nela. Sorria ao pensar que alguém o reconheceria pelo que ele é amável e disposto a lutar pelo bem e não ser uma máscara de general servindo ao mal. Hux dispunha de um tremendo potencial, ao contrário do que pensavam...   
Até no seu sono ele era constantemente perseguido por uma sequência de pesadelos parecendo projeções astrais de tão vívidos que eram e o deixara sem ar e com medo ao acordar, como por exemplo, o último em que, ouvira a ordem do almirante de frota, Galllius Rax dizendo:   
“- Você liderará essas crianças. Eles servirão você. E um dia em breve seu pai passará seus ensinamentos para você, e você aprenderá a fazer o que ele fez. Será o trabalho de sua vida levar crianças como esses selvagens e martelos. Suas mentes maleáveis em qualquer forma que você precisar. Eles serão ferramentas construídas para o trabalho em mãos. Este é meu presente para você, garoto. Um dia seu pai morrerá. Um dia em breve, eu temo. E você tomará o lugar dele.”  
Após algum tempo acontecera à derrota do império galáctico pela batalha de Jakku, Hux e Brendol foram convocados a fugir de Arkanis para lugares desconhecidos e a mando de Rax, ou seja, o pesadelo do pobre jovem Hux tomara forma e ele tentara mostrar resistência, mas levaram-no a força. Eles já possuíam planos para reerguer o Império e toda a ideia e, infelizmente, Hux seria usado como massa de manobra tornando ainda mais refém e longe dos seus ideais grandiosos de procurar um propósito de vida e ir atrás de sua mãe, já que, até a esposa de seu pai o odiava chamando-o de “fruto de uma traição”, porém ela não largou de Brendol por questões de manter as aparências algo bem comum em narcisistas.   
A esta altura Hux fora perdendo aos poucos a tua essência de menino sonhador e amável e começou a ser frio, com ódio em teu coração por pura rebeldia ao pensar que quem sabe assim desta forma agradando ao terror que estava passando, finalmente teria reconhecimento e teria mais potencial. Hux acabara de se entregar a este destino sombrio e fétido igual ao do pai, podendo não haver mais retorno a tal essência. Outra coisa bem comum de acontecer com quem sofre de abusos psicológicos nos moldes narcisistas é este, uma falsa blindagem como uma máscara para encobrir e até mesmo superar tais abusos algo completamente errôneo.  
Prova disto foi quando o almirante Rae Sloane admirou-se ao ver Hux treinar soldados a mando de Rax para fins de guerras em uma cena a qual Hux ordenou um deles escolher qualquer outro e bater incansavelmente. Deste ato, Sloane proibiu os maus tratos de seu pai Brendol a ele. Mas, já era tarde demais, Hux e seus pais Brendol estavam mais treinando outrem com muita crueldade já que, Hux perdeu sua essência e Sloane reagiu atônito diante de Hux e comentou para si mesmo: - Essa característica é incomum de jovens assim como ele, parabéns Brendol! Você conseguiu!!!  
Levado para a Primeira Ordem, Hux brincava em toda a sede dela o que talvez tenha sido um dos poucos momentos de liberdade dele e assim chegou “no ponto certo” de pegar e mudar a patente de militar para general, um oficial da Primeira Ordem e também do Alto Comando da Primeira Ordem. Era o esperado e filho de peixe, peixinho é! Ele daria continuidade as maluquices do seu pai Brendol em criação de Stormtroopers e terror tecnológico. Snoke estava feliz e satisfeito e perdoou Brendol pela traição e de ter um filho assim como também, seu filho porque ele estava enganado sobre todo teu potencial.  
Ao menos, Brendol recebeu o perdão de Snoke antes de morrer brutalmente envenenado por uma toxina de um besouro dada pela Capitã Phasma por ordem de nada mais nada menos que Hux, seu próprio filho em um ato de pura ganância e poder e um pouquinho de vingança aos maus tratos sofridos, também obteve inspiração no código Sith já que ele fora doutrinado a todo conteúdo do lado sombrio da força, ele lembrou de que quando o Darth está pronto, ele mata a teu mestre também Darth porque faz parte do treinamento completo dos Siths. Quando Hux descobre a existência do único leal ao teu pai, o Capitão Cardeal e que estava inconformado com a morte dele passou a buscar as provas para incriminar Hux de patricídio, Hux também o mata.   
Hux eliminou a todos que conspiravam ou conspiraria contra ele em algum momento, não só por precaução, mas sim para descarregar todas as suas sombras criadas desde que nascera. Fazendo com que todos a sua volta tivessem medo e absoluta obediência. Porém, ele se esquecera de um detalhe, de uma pessoa a qual tinha mais poder e status e era o favorito de Snoke, o nome dele era Kylo Ren, antigo Ben Solo, filho de Leia e Han Solo e neto do melhor Darth Sith que já existiu na galáxia, o Darth Vader. Kylo era mestre dos Cavaleiros de Ren e um dos líderes da Primeira Ordem dividindo assim o mesmo espaço que Hux, porém a palavra de Ren valia mais que a de Hux por tais motivos. Kylo tinha consigo a força e era uma díade dela, já Hux não ao menos não havia manifestado até então e em sua família, não há registro de Jedis ou Siths para poder herdar.   
Kylo e Hux agiam como cão e gato, mas Snoke sabia direitinho como colocar os dois no devido lugar, quanto mais ficassem de briguinhas, mais ainda eram forçados a trabalharem juntos em missões e no comando da StarKiller juntamente com a Capitã Phasma que para ela, um porre aturar ambos e perdendo tempo precioso nas operações de dominar a galáxia como o Império tentou.   
É bem provável que uma das glórias de Hux tenha sido o belíssimo discurso ameaçador ao anunciar que a república teria sua queda e assim fragilizando o arquirrival da Primeira Ordem, a Resistência. No discurso ele disse: " Hoje é o fim da República. O fim de um regime que aceita a desordem. Neste exato momento, em um sistema distante daqui, a Nova República, repousa na galáxia, enquanto apoia secretamente a traição da repugnante resistência. Isso a máquina feroz que você construiu, sobre a qual estamos, trará um fim ao Senado! À sua frota querida! Todos os sistemas restantes se curvarão à Primeira Ordem! E lembrará disso ... como o último dia da República! ". A cena era de arrepiar, ele em formato de holograma junto a milhares de Stormtroopers e sua voz e forma de falar foram altamente autoritária, incisiva e decida. Como Hux já tinha ideais de terror tecnológico e com a permissão de testar a arma StarKiller após o discurso bastou um sinal para que ela seja ativada e com isto destruiu Hosniano, um sistema habitado pelo Senado da República e assim, toda frota havia perdido.  
A glória maior ainda estava por vir e que, provavelmente simbolizaria o retorno a sua essência, um novo rumo da vida e até quem sabe, realizar seus antigos objetivos e com acréscimo de uma garota, mas antes, muita coisa aconteceu na turbulenta vida de Armitage Hux.   
Nos raros momentos em que Hux conseguia ficar consigo mesmo e sem ninguém ao redor, seus pensamentos eram mistos de, o desejo de sair daquilo tudo e tentar ser alguém com vida própria e de permanecer ali, mas aniquilando a todos inclusive Kylo Ren e Snoke na ânsia por poder absoluto do lado sombrio e reformular ele por completo segundo suas ideias. Hux acreditava que conversava com o falecido pai pelos pensamentos e dizia raivoso: - Está satisfeito? Monstro!!! Olha o que você fez comigo, destruiu minha vida, o meu ser por completo...e eu espero do fundo do meu coração (se é que ainda tenho um) que estejas ao menos orgulhoso de mim, pai!!!. Quando pensava em sua mãe, o sentimento mudara para arrependimento e busca por um colo protetor afirmando que a encontraria um dia e então dizia aos prantos: - Mãe, por que me deixou? Deveria ter lutado por mim, me perdoe mãe, talvez com a senhora pudesse ter sido diferente e eu teria direito de viver normalmente como qualquer um...eu preciso de você, do seu colo de mãe, por favor, esteja viva para que eu possa te encontrar, te buscar, cuidar de você...minha mãe...!!!  
Armitage Hux havia muito que enfrentar uma quase morte em batalha com Ren na neve por mesquinharias de disputa de poder e incentivado por Snoke, veria a morte do Snoke e Ren assumir o seu lugar de líder supremo o que te causaria ainda mais ódio e fúria, pois era ele quem tinha que assumir, mas ele novamente esquecera do código Sith. Fora que conheceria a tal garota que trabalhava para a resistência e foi capturada junto com o traidor da Primeira Ordem, o FN 2187 mais conhecido como Finn. Esta garota iria conseguir quebrar o gelo do coração de Hux e ela o veria com outros olhos, os olhos da rendição ao único lado que deve existir, o lado luminoso da força. Nesta captura, Hux quis matar Rose Tico e também Finn, porém ela ao deixar cair seu colar de amuleto e Hux ameaçar de pegá-lo, ela o mordeu na mão e nisto, já despertou algo que talvez, seja maior que a própria força, o amor. Após a mordida nada de leve, Hux a olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos e disse: - Você sabe com quem está lidando? Eu poderia te matar aqui agora mesmo junto a este traidor, mas não, você ainda será útil para mim. E, ela replicou: - Você é um monstro, devolva meu amuleto desgraçado, vocês todos irão perder a guerra galáctica. Ele devolveu a ela colocando de volta em seu pescoço e sussurrou algo parecido com “patético” de um modo bem sarcástico e então, os libertou como quem diz, “depois eu mato”.  
Mais tarde quando Kylo Ren foi atrás de seu tio Luke Skywalker para dar um fim de vez nele e na resistência para dominar a galáxia completando o que seu avô Vader não conseguira nos tempos do Império, Hux e Rose se esbarrariam novamente, mas ela já estava com a carta na manga para pegá-lo dizendo que sabia o paradeiro de sua mãe e que também a conhecia e, Hux lançou também uma carta dizendo que ela foi usada pela Resistência, que era uma simples trabalhadora de engenharia, que sua irmã que era a mais importante por ser artilheira da Resistência e logo, logo, não passaria de uma suicida em nome da Resistência como a Amilyn Holdo fez...


	2. Rose Tico

Rose Tico, uma morena bronzeada, cabelos longos no mais puro castanho, era baixinha de 1,57m de altura, mas era muito fofinha!!! Ela nasceu numa colônia chamada Hays Minor pertencente ao sistema de Otomok e, ao contrário de Hux, Rose tivera uma família simples, unida em que, aprendera desde cedo, o caminho certo da força, o da luz e, com isto, a odiar ao outro lado da força, o sombrio, principalmente a Primeira Ordem. A atividade da família Tico favorita era assistir a holodramas, pequenos romances galácticos, Rose ficava arrebatada e desde então a sua avó quando viu os olhinhos dela brilharem numa das cenas que envolvia o corpo de engenharia da Resistência, decidiu que de ali em diante a treinaria com algumas noções para incentivar seu sonho de trabalhar e servir a Resistência, ela era muito perspicaz e sagaz na engenharia.  
Parecia que tudo transcorria bem, até que, quando Rose e sua irmã mais velha Paige já jovens, tiveram que proteger sua família de uma invasão repentina da Primeira Ordem em Hays Minor, eles descobriram que ali, havia mão de obra para o maquinário tecnológico assim como também, recursos de manutenção, ou simplesmente, obra prima. Por sorte, a Resistência obteve um sinal do que estava acontecendo em Otomok através da conexão da General Organa com a força e, imediatamente, enviaram suas tropas para tentar impedir a Primeira Ordem e salvar todos que puderem para serem levados a base da Resistência. Chegando lá, entraram em combate com a Primeira Ordem e iniciou-se a operação resgate, em um ato de bravura, os pais de Rose Tico e Paige suplicaram para que elas corressem em direção a alguma nave da Resistência e, assim procurar diretamente a General Organa e também disseram para deixar eles e a avó por lá que tudo iria ficar bem. A avó delas sussurrou no ouvido de Rose Tico que já se encontrava em lagrimas: - Vá, sua hora chegou minha neta! Aplique tudo que ensinei e que a força esteja com você sempre, nós te amamos!!! Então sem mais delongas elas correram de mãos dadas em direção a uma nave da Resistência e pediram abrigo e, por coincidência, a nave pertencia a General Organa e quando a avistaram foram diretamente conversar com ela, tudo direitinho conforme as orientações de seus pais. Nisto, as irmãs receberam a triste notícia de que a operação resgate foi sem sucesso, que seu povo tinha rendido a Primeira Ordem e infelizmente, em meio aos ataques, sua família havia morrido. Quem noticiara tal tragédia fora a almirante Amilyn Holdo em que, prestara as condolências e as levaram até General Organa que mais uma vez, estava triste em um canto se sentindo fracassada e desonrada enquanto a sua linhagem, ela era uma Jedi e filha de Padmé mais Anakin Skywalker, uma das líderes políticas da antiga República e um Jedi que acabara se rendendo ao lado sombrio e transformando em Darth Vader na época do Império.  
Depois de uma longa e triste conversa com General Organa e Amilyn Holdo, na qual as irmãs apresentaram todo histórico de experiência na engenharia de manutenção e tecnologia e artilharia, elas juraram lealdade, compromisso e honra pelo o que houve perante a Resistência e, selaram uma espécie de contrato o qual, Rose ficaria na manutenção, conhecida como Esquadrão Cobalto e sua irmã Paige, artilheira. Desde então, tiveram permissão concedida para ir atrás da Primeira Ordem para impedir mais destruições.   
Com funções diferenciadas, a irmã de Rose Tico, Paige começou a se destacar como artilheira da Resistência e nisto resultou o isolamento de Rose e consequentemente, motivo de chacota por parte de outros membros como, por exemplo, o Lazslo dizendo que ela só ficava ali nas máquinas consertando coisas bobas e bestas enquanto sua irmã dava um duro danado como artilheira. Rose apesar de ser uma mulher de fibra, focada e perfeccionista com tudo que fazia, também era humana que se sentia triste e acanhada toda vez que alguém a desprezava com alguma retaliação, mas era sábia e não revidava, engolia firme e continuava o seu trabalho porque o amor pela Resistência e a vontade de aniquilar a Primeira Ordem em honra de seu planeta natal Otomok era infinitas vezes maior que uma simples arrogância e ignorância de outrem.  
Rose e Paige até tinham intriguinhas bobas, mas era normal e comum entre irmãos, elas foram muito bem educadas a não se odiarem por coisas bobas e que não tinha essa de “qual era a preferida” e, como prova disto, usavam colares idênticos representando a metade de uma e a metade da outra em uma espécie parecida com Yin Yang.  
Ao longo da vida, Rose tivera muitos feitos grandiosos a bordo da Resistência e no humilde cargo, mas havia muita coisa ainda por vir como certo General da Primeira Ordem que tentaria seduzi-la ao capturá-la, por exemplo. Porém antes, como se não bastasse à morte de sua família, Paige sua irmã também partira em um ato heroico numa evacuação da base da Resistência em D’qar. Houve um bombardeio entre a Resistência e a Primeira Ordem novamente, no entanto eles não contavam com um homem bomba que explodiu perto de Piage Tico tirando a sua vida. E, mais uma vez, Rose se mostrou forte e não desistiu dos seus propósitos de vingança a Primeira Ordem por matar sua família agora por completo e, intimidar seu povo de Otomok fazendo-os render, pelo contrário, esta situação só aguçou ainda mais. Rose avistou a outra metade do colar de sua irmã caído no chão, o pegou e colocou junto ao seu no pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo e dizendo baixinho: - Honrarei vocês e em algum lugar, sei que estarão sempre presentes comigo, eu não hesitarei e nem decepcionarei, prometo. Ao dizer estas palavras escorreram lágrimas em seu rosto.  
Rose não queria mais perder seu tempo em libertar seu povo de Otomok da Primeira Ordem ainda mais depois deste último acontecido e, então, decidira partir para a Supremacia da Primeira Ordem usando a Millennium Falcon juntamente com Rey Solo uma Jedi recém-treinada por ninguém menos que Leia Organa a General da Resistência. A história de Rey Solo se assemelha um pouco com a de Rose Tico, ambas tentando desesperadamente se encaixar no meio desta infinita galáxia, procurando um sentido para a vida, Rey Solo buscava por seus pais em Jakku e o porquê que ela detinha o poder da força, aliás, a díade da força igualzinho Kylo Ren. O que unira ambas além do desejo incontrolável de exterminar a Primeira Ordem para que a Resistência assumisse o comando de vez da galáxia, também era o de retornar ao seus respectivos sistemas natais. Rose conhecia o Finn que era antigo FN2187, um Stormtrooper da Primeira Ordem que a traiu na primeira oportunidade a fim de dedicar-se a Resistência, porém ela não o levou por achar ele chato metido só porque conhece tudo da Primeira Ordem e, claro, ele poderia por toda a operação em risco se fosse reconhecido por lá. Ela logicamente conhecia também, Põe Dameron um piloto da Resistência que já foi investigado pela Primeira Ordem por pensarem que ele teria alguma informação valiosa da Resistência já que, havia um dróide com ele, era seu fiel escudeiro o BB-8, portanto ela também optou por não levá-lo. Afinal, com quem Rose Tico estaria mais segura, um piloto, um ex Stormtrooper ou uma Jedi que já pilotou a Falcon uma vez em Jakku? Rey era outra que a Primeira Ordem fez questão de interrogar e foi o próprio Líder Supremo Kylo Ren que o fez, mas na época ela era ainda uma sucateira de Jakku, agora treinada por Leia ao descobrir a força que a habitava e ser uma díade, ninguém segurava ela!!!   
Rose estava animada e confiante que sua missão juntamente com Rey Solo que era de extrema honra para ela. Elas iriam investigar os próximos passos da Supremacia da Primeira Ordem contra a Resistência e se conseguissem algo, levaria imediatamente a General Organa e em troca, fariam uma espécie de ronda nos sistemas natais delas para averiguar uma maneira de libertá-los. A missão era extremamente arriscada porém, foram abençoadas por Leia Organa em que disse o lema do Lado da luz da força: - Que a força esteja com vocês.   
Se em algum momento passou pensamentos/sentimentos de medo e angústia em ambas, não! Rose Tico e Rey Solo sempre foram mulheres de muita fibra, coragem, devido o que acontecera em suas vidas, as tornaram mais fortes e não se importavam com o que poderia acontecer, a consciência era límpida por estarem sempre em busca de paz e equilíbrio da galáxia.  
O grande dia chegou! Rose Tico e Rey Solo partiram para a Supremacia da Primeira Ordem abordo da grandiosa Millennium Falcon, que pertencia a Han Solo e seu fiel companheiro de aventuras Chewebacca e ele era marido da General Organa. Rey já estava familiarizada com a nave, mas Rose Tico admirava boquiaberta cada detalhe dela, estava um pouco nervosa e trêmula e, com absoluta certeza, este foi um dos melhores dias de sua vida em que, o buraco de tristeza por perder sua família estaria sendo substituído por esperança e o mais puro amor.   
\- Segure-se bem firme e aperte bem os cintos, Rose! Vamos à velocidade da luz! Disse Rey amigavelmente! Rose assentiu ainda acanhada e sentindo um frio na barriga quando em frações de segundos, já estavam perto da Supremacia da Primeira Ordem, onde Rey pensava em qual entrada era melhor para entrarem sem que fossem notadas por sensores de presença ao redor da nave deles, uma digna Imperial Class Destroyer!!!  
Pousaram pelo compartimento dos fundos, uma espécie de depósito bem desorganizado por sinal, tinha de tudo desde peças repositórias das naves e restos de naves abatidas que possam de alguma forma ser reaproveitadas, uma oficina e ao mesmo tempo um ferro velho. Rey e Rose saíram da Falcon e olharam uma para outra como quem diz, “WTF???” ao ver tal organização que tanto falavam que tinham.  
Ambas se separaram para vasculhar algo que poderiam levar para a Resistência, seriam breves na missão, cada segundo era precioso e arriscado, mas Rose e Rey eram fortes demais como mulheres, principalmente Rey, uma díade da força!!! Infelizmente, não encontraram nada nesta missão, pois, stormtroopers detectaram a presença de estranhos a bordo e uma nave estranha também no ferro velho/oficina e então, acionaram a sala de comando e comunicaram aos superiores Kylo Ren e General Hux que, imediatamente, correram atrás das intrusas junto aos stormtroopers para capturá-las. Por sorte, Rose decidiu ficar ali mesmo onde estacionaram para averiguar qual tipo de tecnologia poderia estar sendo utilizadas nas guerras galácticas ou talvez, algum objeto, mapa, esquecido. Rose avistou Rey correndo com o sabre de luz ativado e ao mesmo tempo usando as mãos para deter os stormtroopers que estavam indo na direção delas e nisso, o alarme da Imperial Class Star Destroyer disparou e Rey gritou para Rose: - Vamos para a Falcon agora!!! Eles vão nos capturar!!! Vamos embora daqui para a Resistência novamente, outro dia, voltamos!!! Entraram na nave e deu à partida, Rey usou a força para mover tudo que havia ali dentro para destruir o portão daquele ferro velho/oficina, a sorte foi que ali não haviam detectores de presença que pudessem barrar a saída, portanto, na velocidade da luz escaparam ilesas sem sequer escoriações ou que a Falcon tivesse sido atingida. Chegaram na Resistência e General Organa já veio abraça-las de um modo que tirou um peso das costas de ambas além do cansaço e pelo possível sentimento de frustração e culpa por não conseguirem nada útil. General Organa disse a elas de forma sutil e doce: - Só por estarem vivas e por terem tido tamanha coragem na missão, já é um ganho para nós, não se preocupem, haverão outras missões ou ate mesmo, infelizmente, guerras galácticas para participarem!!! Eu senti pela força que algo não ia bem, cheguei a temer que fossem presas por eles, mas a força me ouviu mais uma vez, ainda bem!!! Agora, descansem e levem o tempo que for para se recuperarem e, claro, qualquer coisa, me dê um grito sem hesitar!!! E, assim, seguiram cada uma para teus aposentos, Rose começava a ganhar destaque além de uma simples engenheira de manutenção da Resistência, ela tinha a confiança de ninguém mais ninguém menos que, Leia Organa, havia viajado em uma missão na Millenium Falcon com a jedi, díade da força e agora sua amiga, Rey Solo!!! O que mais ela poderia querer??? Bem, ela queria honrar sua família, mortos pela Primeira Ordem no seu planeta natal Hays Minor, do sistema de Otomok, o qual queria que a Resistência o tomasse de volta das mãos da Primeira Ordem e, cada vez que ela pensava nisso desciam lágrimas e ela segurava firme o seu colar e da sua falecida irmã, grande artilheira Paige!!!   
Passaram-se vários dias desde esta última missão de Rose com Rey na Primeira Ordem a bordo da Falcon, dias que foram preenchidos com serviços de manutenção nos equipamentos da Resistência e testes de novas tecnologias, até que, General Organa a chamou novamente para pilotar a Falcon e ir em busca de uma parte do mapa da galáxia que estava faltando desde a época do império, em que, Darth Vader o levou e também tentar desarmar a poderosa StarKiller, ou senão, ela veria a destruição do próprio planeta natal e de outros, já que, a Primeira Ordem sempre quis dominação galáctica e seria capaz de destruir até mesmo os planetas que ela dominou e Otomok estava no meio. Seria uma espécie de hard resert no espaço para um novo começo aos moldes do antigo Império e da nova Primeira Ordem, Hux liderava a missão nisto e ela já tinha conhecimento dele desde o acontecido com sua família e irmã em Otomok, claro que ela tinha ódio dele, mas isto não duraria muito tempo, Rose iria conhecer frente a frente este garoto general da Primeira Ordem, e talvez, algo mudaria seus planos a partir de uma chantagem feita por ele após esta missão e em outra missão quando Kylo Ren foi atrás de seu tio Luke Skywalker para por um fim na Resistência terminando e completando o que Darth Vader seu avô gostaria.  
Nesta missão da General Organa em questão, Rey Solo não iria com Rose Tico porque ela tinha que proteger a General Organa de possíveis ataques remotos a Resistência e também por ela já ter sido capturada pela Primeira Ordem diversas vezes, portanto não valia o risco. Então General Organa convocou Finn para esta missão junto de Rose. Os olhos brilhavam e o coração cada vez mais orgulhoso de estar bem íntimo e ter essa relação de lealdade para com a Resistência, era nítido isto em Rose que cada vez mais se preenchia de coragem em nome de sua família e seu planeta natal Otomok e, claro, da Resistência. Por mais que Rose achasse Finn chato demais, que não largava do seu pé para nada desde que ela chegara na Resistência, mas não importou com este mero detalhe na missão, pelo contrário, eles não iriam ficar tanto tempo juntos porque a viagem seria a velocidade da luz e novamente iriam se separar para agilizar lá na Primeira Ordem, então ela teria um pouco de paz dos dois.   
Como Finn já havia trabalhado para a Primeira Ordem como um Stormtrooper antes da rendição para a Resistência, ele teve a brilhante ideia de vestir todos como pessoas que supostamente trabalham na base da StarKiller, mas o disfarce durou pouco tempo, a Primeira Ordem foi mais esperta e já sabia dos truques graças a força de Kylo Ren, portanto desativaram os sensores de invasores para que entrassem normalmente pensando que haviam esquecido de acionar e a armadilha já estava pronta!!!   
Pousaram no portão principal da Primeira Ordem que estranhamente estava escuro, mas assim que desceram, luzes foram acesas e lá estava uma tropa de stormtroopers juntamente com General Hux e Capitã Phasma. Sentimentos de tristeza, fúria e medo pairavam no ar, oriundos da dupla que imediatamente foram imobilizados e capturados sob comando de Hux. Este general ruivo de certa forma mexeu com Rose de uma maneira que ela conseguia ver algo diferente do que estava trajado ali, algo como rendição, coisa assim. O lado luminoso da força, o único que poderia existir, será? O que é sabido que durante esta cena de captura toda Hux quase ordenou a Capitã Phasma a matá-los ali mesmo, mas alguma coisa havia caído no chão do pescoço de Rose Tico, era o colar dela, o amuleto que fazia par com o de sua irmã Paige, aquilo foi o suficiente para chamar atenção de Hux e que ao pegar o colar e rir de forma sarcástica na frente dela, Rose o mordeu na mão e imediatamente a sensação estranha, o algo diferente tinha soado com força e maior que a própria força, o amor? Porém ela apenas escutou: - Você sabe com quem está lidando? Eu poderia te matar aqui agora mesmo junto a este traidor, mas não, você ainda será útil para mim. E, ela replicou: - Você é um monstro, devolva meu amuleto desgraçado, vocês todos irão perder a guerra galáctica. Ele devolveu a ela colocando de volta em seu pescoço e sussurrou algo parecido com "patético" de um modo bem sarcástico novamente e então, os libertou como quem diz, "depois eu mato".  
Mais tarde quando Kylo Ren foi atrás de seu tio Luke Skywalker para dar um fim de vez nele e na resistência para dominar a galáxia completando o que seu avô Vader não conseguira nos tempos do Império, Hux e Rose se esbarrariam novamente, mas ela já estava com a carta na manga para pegá-lo dizendo que sabia o paradeiro de sua mãe e que também a conhecia e, Hux lançou também uma carta dizendo que ela foi usada pela Resistência, que era uma simples trabalhadora de engenharia, que sua irmã que era a mais importante por ser artilheira da Resistência e logo, logo, não passaria de uma suicida em nome da Resistência como a Amilyn Holdo fez...


	3. Entre Guerras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre guerras e após, certamente muita coisa desembocar entre Armitage Hux e Rose Tico, algo que, jamais sequer poderiam controlar ou evitar. Inclusive era extremamente perigoso que talvez, as últimas consequências de quaisquer atos que fizessem envolveriam a própria existência. Mas o que adiantaria se fossem exilados de uma galáxia? Seriam caçados/perseguidos de qualquer forma, caso fosse descoberto o lance que estava a surgir entre eles. Porém, acabaram ignorando todos os riscos, pelo contrário, assumiriam tudo e lutariam bravamente pelos objetivos pessoais que agora valeriam bem mais a pena, já que era em prol de um bem comum e duas cabeças funcionam melhor que uma e com um bônus extra de um sentimento avassalador.

Mordida Enluvada – Parte I  
Aquele episódio fracassado no qual Finn e Rose Tico se infiltraram na Primeira Ordem em busca de algo útil à Resistência, não fora de total fracasso assim, pelo contrário, serviu como estopim para uma guerra que a partir dali, já estaria iniciada. Não era uma guerra de sabres de luz, nem nada do tipo, a guerra em questão era uma possível atração física e emocional de General Hux por Rose Tico. Para ambos aquilo definitivamente era impossível e asqueroso chegando a serem traidores para respectivos lados os quais pertenciam, mas o amor surge quando menos pedimos e esperamos e não interessam as circunstâncias, espaço ou galáxia...  
Durante este episódio, ao entrarem na Primeira Ordem, o plano era que Rose Tico e Finn seguiriam direto para o setor de uniformes, afinal precisariam de um disfarce, e logo escolheriam o uniforme de oficiais comuns segurando algo em mãos, uma espécie de dattpad e pronto, tudo estaria perfeito. Ao menos era o que se passava na cabeça deles. Finn estava aflito por dentro porque ele já fora um Storm e agora era procurado pela Primeira Ordem devido à traição. Já Rose, esnobava firmeza na sua missão, só estava desgostosa por ser o Finn com ela e não a Rey. Ela achava chato ter que conviver com ele quase o dia todo na Resistência. Seguiriam firmes para lados diferentes da Starkiller Base e desejariam que força estivesse com eles. Se fossem juntos certamente pareceria muito suspeito e perderiam tempo, sabendo que dividir a missão é bem melhor e mais prático e rápido. Eles estavam em perigo e precisavam voltar logo e de preferência com algo valioso para a Resistência. Leia estava aflita demais com ambos, ela sempre teve carinho e zelo para com toda à Resistência, mas não tinha outro jeito a não ser iniciar missões de retomada à paz da galáxia, ou equilíbrio.   
Assim que pousaram, bem no portão principal da Primeira Ordem, o lugar estava escuro e silencioso o suficiente para Rose e Finn revirarem o estômago e se perguntarem internamente “ – Que diabos um portão principal estaria assim, vulnerável, abandonado e escuro e sendo da Primeira Ordem?” A despeito do questionamento, desceram firmemente da Falcon, já com armas em punho e com muita cautela, além do medo. Assim que cravaram os pés na Primeira Ordem, não deu tempo de trocar palavra alguma entre eles e como em um nado sincronizado, luzes foram acesas automaticamente, revelando uma verdadeira tocaia, friamente calculada pela Primeira Ordem. O que se via ao redor deles era simplesmente uma tropa de Stormtroopers, a Capitã Phasma e o temido General Hux. Finn e Rose assentiram, abaixando-se e deixando as armas caírem ao chão e levantando as mãos como um gesto de rendição e arrebatados por sentimentos de tristeza de uma missão falha. O medo maior era de não saírem dali vivos ou que se tornassem prisioneiros e de fúria por terem deixado escapar a possibilidade de eles já estarem exatamente assim, preparados para a chegada deles, tudo culpa da força absurda de Kylo Ren, o qual previu a invasão e avisou a todos deixando sob comando de Hux.  
E então que aquele General Hux, alto, ruivo e em posição de sentido gritou ordenando para os Storms que capturasse os dois intrusos e recolhessem suas armas para que não houvesse nenhuma tentativa de fuga. Finn já conhecia a voz do general e sua pessoa. Para ele não era nenhuma novidade, mas para Rose sim, ela ouviu aquilo e olhou diretamente para Hux de modo a analisá-lo por completo e sentiu um arrepio pela voz imponente e grossa dele.   
Ajoelhados e algemados, a dupla relutava sem dizer palavra alguma, mas no coração de cada um imploravam para que saíssem vivos e que só queriam retornar à Resistência e elaborar algo melhor contra a Primeira Ordem. Nada mais queriam.   
O General Hux e a Capitã Phasma foram em direção a eles, ficando frente a frente e as faces revelavam o mais profundo sarcasmo diante deles, pensando o quão tolos eles, e toda a maldita Resistência, eram e como eram tão previsíveis e fáceis. Enquanto iam em direção a eles, Rose tinha os olhos fixos no General Hux e de algum modo sentiu algo diferente nele, algo que a intrigou no momento, porém permaneceu paralisada.  
Hux deu um passo à frente de Finn primeiro e o cumprimentou dando lhe um tabefe na face:  
\- Ora ora, um bom filho à casa torna, não é mesmo, FN 2187??? Bem vindo de volta, traidor!!!   
A voz de Hux ecoou como um estrondo de trovão pelo ambiente, e Rose Tico sofreu bem mais o impacto por estar ao lado de Finn quando Hux proferiu, mas ele falaria com ela, não seria nada cavalheiro deixar a moça no vácuo, ainda mais um general como ele, de alta patente da Primeira Ordem. Prontamente ele se dirigiu a ela e também a cumprimentou, de um modo mais cordial é claro.   
\- Olá moça! Finalmente pude conhecê-la, Rose Tico, mais um pequenino e frágil verme além do seu amiguinho aqui que a Resistência adotou para usá-los na guerra contra nós da Primeira Ordem, a verdadeira dona da galáxia como bem provamos ao domar e tomar o sistema de Otomok para fins militares e quem foi contra nós virou poeira galáctica, como bem sabe a senhorita, seus pais e sua irmãzinha são a prova disto. Agora são só e unicamente poeira galáctica, aliás, seus pais até que tudo bem, mas sua irmãzinha? Que desperdício! Dando a vida pela miserável Resistência, ela seria uma excelente artilheira entre nós, mas cá está você, cometendo o mesmo erro e quem sabe tomará a melhor decisão em se render a nós, caso eu decida deixar você e seu amiguinho terem uma segunda chance ao invés de matá-los aqui mesmo, não seja burra como sua irmã e toda a Resistência!!! Reflita que sempre vencemos!!!  
Rose Tico fitava os olhos dele enquanto dizia friamente estas coisas. Ela se remexeu e lançou um cuspe como resposta, em um gesto de reprovação e desgosto. O cuspe caiu bem em um dos bicos das botas impecáveis de Hux, que riu sarcasticamente ao ver sua reação. Hux disse:  
\- Que patético!!! E que ingratidão quanto a minha oferta! Preciso repetir que posso matar você e ele aqui mesmo, agora??? A Capitã Phasma está entediada e louca para usar seu bláster em vocês dois, ao meu comando, claro!!!  
Phasma apenas sussurrou “sim, general”. Rose se remexeu mais um pouco e tentou falar algo, mas foi impedida por Hux com um: - Shhh...queitinha, será melhor para ambos, ou quer que ele morra por sua causa, sua rebeldia, além de invadirem a Primeira Ordem??? - ele passou uma de suas mãos enluvadas no rosto de Tico, quando notou algo cair no chão. Eram os colares dela e de sua irmã, os quais viraram amuletos e símbolo de força para concluir sua vingança e resistir junto à Resistência. Rose sentiu um arrepio estranho ao toque do General Hux em seu rosto, mas ignorou e se curvou para alcançar os colares, mas isto foi o suficiente para o momento do “carinho” se interromper e chamou atenção do Hux, que pisou em cima dos colares e depois capturou-os impedindo Rose de tê-los de volta. Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto lindo, moreno e arredondado. Os olhos negros estavam brilhosos de choro, suas pupilas bem dilatadas, como quem suplica silenciosamente, “meus colares não, isto é tudo que tenho, tire minha vida, mas não tire eles de mim, eu imploro”.   
Hux, esfregando os colares e analisando se tinham alguma coisa que prestava para eles, disse ao ver aquela garota aos prantos:  
\- Hum, deixe-me adivinhar!!! Um é seu e o outro é da sua irmãzinha Paige, certo??? Muito bonitos, pena que não vale nada para nós e que patético essa coisa toda de família, simbologias e afins! Há coisas muito mais interessantes, como o poder e a dominação, mais uma liçãozinha para ambos, escórias rebeldes!!! Calma, vou devolvê-los, considere seu dia de sorte, aliás, de vocês!!! Com este pequeno bate papo, percebi que se eu matá-los, posso perder dois valiosos meros joguetes de guerra contra a Resistência e como já exterminei mais um sistema ontem, com a arma mais poderosa desta galáxia, que sabem bem do que estou falando, por hoje, me darei uma folga de assassinatos. Vou poupá-los por hoje!!! Phasma, sinto muito em desapontá-la, mas preciso de você para outra coisa hoje e ao meu comando e quando eu sair, irá soltá-los e deixá-los ir embora, dois Stormtroopers fiquem aqui com eles e junto com a Phasma, os demais, estão dispensados!!!  
A tropa de Storms evacuou conforme a ordem do General, restando assim, dois deles, os dois prisioneiros, o Hux e a Capitã Phasma. Hux deu uma última olhada com uma risadinha para Finn e logo após para Rose Tico. Ele caminhou até ela e colou os colares devidamente no lugar, no pescoço de Rose, e novamente percorreu o rosto dela com suas mãos enluvadas e aveludadas parando no queixo dela, esfregando seus lábios com o polegar. Novamente o momento foi interrompido, desta vez por ela. Rose abriu a boca e abocanhou, literalmente, o dedo de Hux e o mordeu fortemente. O General imediatamente colocou a outra mão na cabeça de Rose e, gritando de dor, empurrou a cabeça dela para trás e a chacoalhou, fazendo com que ela soltasse seu dedo polegar preso em sua boca. Enquanto isso, Finn dava risadinhas assistindo a mordida de sua colega no General, mas sua diversão acabou quando um Storm apareceu ao seu lado, com um bláster apontado para o pescoço na intenção de que, se ele continuasse a rir, ele seria gravemente ferido e, dependendo, seria morto. Enfim, o polegar de Hux foi liberado em um movimento súbito para trás e restou apenas a luva de Hux na boca de Rose Tico. O General grunhia enquanto conferia se seu dedo estava vivo após uma mordida dessas. Depois, ao notar sua luva na boca dela, foi imediatamente pegá-la e recolocá-la. Os segundos foram os suficientes para Rose notar a mão do General descoberta, revelando uma mão branca como a neve. Grande, de dedos alongados sendo as extremidades um sub tom rosado e as unhas aparadas. Além do perfume amadeirado que estava na luva dele, em sua boca e, estranhamente causou lhe borboletas no estômago.   
\- Escória rebelde e selvagem!!! Fui bonzinho e é assim que me agradecem??? Na próxima vez eu não terei menor piedade, ousem pisar novamente por aqui ou qualquer um de vocês, eu irei matá-los. Phasma, solte-os e me acompanhe até a sala de reuniões, preciso de todos reunidos para dar andamento ao domínio da galáxia e destruir de uma vez por todas a escória da Resistência e ah, os dois storms também estão dispensado após acompanharem os prisioneiros e invasores até a navezinha deles e esperem até desaparecem na galáxia antes que eu me esqueça!!! - Disse Hux, indo embora furiosamente para a sala de reuniões. Seu andar era impecável, de uma postura ilustre.   
\- Sim, General!!! - Disse Phasma e os Storms executando a ordem de libertação de Rose e Finn, fazendo-os levantarem e seguirem algemados até a porta da Millenium Falcon, escoltados por eles. Rose novamente tentou olhar para trás e viu aquele homem alto de vestes negras e cabelos ruivos indo embora, estando pensativa a respeito dele. Finn seguia de cabeça baixa. Chegaram na rampa de acesso a Falcon e como prometido, foram libertados das algemas. Phasma aproveitou e disse um até breve sarcasticamente enquanto Rose e Finn se abraçavam. Eles subiram a rampa, a porta fechou-se e os portões foram abertos para a saída da nave. Num piscar de olhos sumiram pela galáxia na velocidade da luz. Phasma seguiu em direção à sala de reuniões para encontrar com Hux e os dois Storms foram para junto dos outros da tropa, como combinado.


End file.
